Puppy Love
by Scyler
Summary: Trapped in a dog's body Sesshomaru must survive the modern world. His only hope; a poor human Miko. Will he survive or will he thrive?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, guys. I know I should be working on other stuff but this popped into my head and I had to write it down. :D Anyway I hope you all like this and I am still working on the other stories I've been updating lately. I promise. Also, I will be posting something for a friend on here. I hope you all like it. :D **

* * *

**-Sesshomaru's POV-**

Darkness surrounded me when I finally woke up. Shaking my head I stood up. Or rather I tried to stand up. I quickly found that I had little to no balance. Automatically my hands flew out to keep me from slamming my face into the wall in front of me. Blinking hard I stared at what should be my hands. Instead of the long, claw tipped fingers I was expecting I saw large white dog paws tipped with deadly black claws. Dropping back to the ground I could feel the rest of my body shifting. Anger blazed through me; I, the great Sesshomaru, Lord of the West was trapped in the form of a mangy beast!

Growling I took two steps to the right and found another wall. Turning again I found myself with another wall. Taking several steps backward I found my tail pressed against a fourth wall. Quickly turning my head to the side I found yet another wall. My anger returned again as I threw my weight against the wall in front of me. A howl tore from my throat as my claws raked against the stone wall. Smoke started filtering up between my claws. I paused for a second before I took to the wall again, barking and howling. Apparently I still had access to my Poison Claws even as a simple beast. I carried on like this for several minutes before I caught a strange scent. Looking up I saw a human woman pointing some kind of weapon at me.

Growling I said, "How dare you poking a weapon at-"

**-No ones POV-**

The large white dog fell to the ground shortly after the tranquilizer dart hit it. Straightening up Mrs. Lily sigh wondering how such a large dog had gotten into the well an how on earth was she going to get him out. Setting the gun aside she looked around, trying to figure out the best way to go about this. Sighing she reached out and picked up the gun. As she headed for the door she head Hojo talking to someone on the other side. The proverbial light bulb went off she she heard him.

Smacking her fist into her palm she thought, "When in doubt, talk to Hojo!"

Walking up the stairs Miss Lilly slipped easily out the door. Hojo was standing off to the side talking to a couple people who dropped their dogs off. He always seemed like a happy boy to her but she felt bad for him and Kagome. She felt bad for Hojo because he just didn't get that Kagome just thought of him as a friend and Kagome because she always had to turn him down politely.

"Hey Hojo this big white Greman Sheaperd fell in the well can you help get him out?"

The boy got a big grin, "No problem. Already thought of how to do that just in case."

"Great!" Lilly said with a smile, "Thanks, Hojo!"

Hojo just nodded before walking off to get the necessary things for his plan. When he came back Lilly had already put her tranquilizer gun away and brought over a large cage for the dog. Hojo smiled at her again as he set up the little rig he thought up. With the help of a couple of the other people on the shine grounds he was able to attach the rig to the well house ceiling. Once it was all set up Hojo lowered the large sling down into the well while two volunteers climbed down the ladder. It took the three men almost thirty minutes to maneuver the large dog into the sling and then hoist him out. When they finally got him out was another story. They could tell that the ride up had started to wake the beast and Hojo had just managed to lock the door when the growling started. Everyone stepped back when the dog got shakily to its feet and growled at them. Well, except for Hojo that is. The brunette actually stepped closer to the cage, grabbing the handle as he did. The growling got louder as Hojo started dragging the cage over to where all the other dogs were.

"Hey, now, I'm just taking you back to where you belong. Relax, you'll be alright." he said smiling at the growling dog.

**-Sesshomaru's POV-**

"Foolish human! This Sesshomaru is not a simple beast! This Sesshomaru is a great taiyoukai! You will pay for this treatment of this Sesshomaru!" I growled back, barking a bit for emphasis.

The human, Hojo I think his name was, continued dragging the cage over to where a bunch of other dogs were. I growled again and stepped back. Unfortunately, because of my apparent size, the cage restricted my movements. Snapping at the bars once I turned back to the human. He had stopped dragging me and was now crouched in front of me.

"Hey, buddy. You're alright. We'll find your owner and then you can go home again. I promise." Hojo said pressing his hand against the bars of my prison.

"Wrong move, human." I growled before I lunged at the bars, jaws wide open.

The human stumbled back with a cry of shock as I slammed head first into the bars. I attempted to growl at him again but I must have hit the bars harder than I thought because I could see darkness on the edges of my vision. Stumbling back a step I could feel my strength leaving me and I slumped to the ground. As the world faded I caught a slightly familiar scent. Forcing my head up and the fog away from my senses I saw a familiar dark haired human girl come running up. Before I could make out her face the darkness claimed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry It took so long to update. I actually got stuck for a little while but The Wolf helped me out so I need to say thanks to her. Anyway This chapie is really short and I'm sorry about that. the next one will be longer, i promise!**

**Responses to reviews:**

LoveInTheBattleField:** Thanks. I hope you like this chapter. :D**

ladytari: **I plan to. :D Thanks for reading. **

* * *

**-Kagome's POV-**

I couldn't tell what force compelled me to move into the clear with the beastly formed demon lord but I couldn't look away. He was so magnificent and my heart hurt from how fast he made it beat. When I blinked it was no longer the beast Sesshomaru but the man standing in front of me with his arms reaching around me. This was a trap, one I couldn't bring herself to run away from. The feel of his fingers bringing my lips upwards to meet his made my heart jump as the anticipation grew inside of me. The lips barely brushing mine when Hojo's "ever so manly" cry of terror brought me out of my daydream. Shaking my head I stood up form where I had been seated for who knows how long. Walking over I saw the large white dog collapse inside the slightly too small cage, a tranquilizer dart in its hip. Miss Lilly was standing beside the cage holding her tranque gun and shaking her head.

"Well, looks like I might have been wrong about this one. We may have to put him down." she said putting the gun aside.

"Wait!" I said, drawing everyone's attention.

"Yes, Miss Higurashi?" Miss Lilly asked, giving me a raised eyebrow.

"He might just be apprehensive about new people being around him. I mean, think about it. There's some strange man you've never seen before getting right up in your face while you are trapped behind bars. Anyone, even a human, would react with some kind of violence." I said gesturing at the dog. "He might also not be used to being in such cramped quarters. That cage is a little small for him."

Miss Lilly looked at me for a few seconds before she sighed, "OK, I see your point. But! When he wakes up he's your responsibility. If anything bad happens its your head."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Miss Lilly walked away and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Patting the still freaked out Hojo on the shoulder I dropped down beside the cage. Reaching past the bars I gently pulled the dart from the large animal's hip. Withdrawing my hand I smiled at the sleeping dog. His face was so relaxed it was hard to see him as dangerous or like a wild beast that would try and attack you soon as look at you.

"Hojo, help me get him into that fenced area over there?" I asked trying to sound less tired with him than I actually was. Dealing with him the past couple of months made me miss being attacked by demons at every turn.

"Huh? Oh! Sure!" Hojo said popping to his feet.

I smiled but internally I was rolling my eyes. Sometimes I really just wanted to tell him to leave me alone but I knew that wasn't exactly my best course if I still wanted to be friends with him. Shaking my head I grabbed one side of the cage while he grabbed the other and together we made our way to the fenced area. Thankfully the area was empty at the moment; I wasn't too sure how this guy would react around other dogs.

Once we got the cage into the area Hojo took off like a bat out of hell. It took me a minute to figure out why and when I did I had to stop myself from gasping. A pair of large liquid honey brown eyes were glaring at me from within the cage. Then I realize I would be pissed if I were still in a cage too small for me. I tried to move towards the lock but his demon like growl stopped me in my tracks. Then I realized hat he wanted respect from me and I felt that I owed him some for the way the others treated him.

"May I come near you and unlock your cage?" I asked pointing at the lock and bowing my head a little.

He sat there for a moment before nodding slowly. I smiled and reached around to unlock the door. As soon as I stepped backwards the large dog stepped out of the cage. He all but tackled me to the ground and I felt his nose pressing against my throat. Reaching up I automatically tried to pet him but he growled at me and I froze. My hand fell to the ground as he continued sniffing my neck. Closing my eyes I lay there silently, waiting. Several seconds later I felt a large, wet nose pressing into my hand. I tried to stay as still as possible but that plan was thrown out the window when I felt a long, wet tongue slide across my hand. My eyes flew open and a giggle escaped me as the dog continued licking my hand. It took me a few seconds to reuse why he was licking me and when I did I could have smacked myself. This guy was hungry! He was smelling the cheeseburger I'd had for lunch. Laughing I tried to pull my hand away but received a growl for the trouble.

"Easy, buddy. I was just going to go get you some food, OK?" I said while the dog just looked at me.

He stepped off of me after a few seconds and sat down, clearly waiting. Getting up I smiled softly at him. As I walked away to get food and water for the dog I realized something; I still needed to give him a name.


End file.
